1. Field of the Invention
The general field of the invention relates to a unique antenna having an array of radiating elements integrated to a waveguide.
2. Related Arts
Various antennas are known in the art for receiving and transmitting electro-magnetic radiation. Physically, an antenna consists of a radiating element made of conductors that generate radiating electromagnetic field in response to an applied electric and the associated magnetic field. The process is bi-directional, i.e., when placed in an electromagnetic field, the field will induce an alternating current in the antenna and a voltage would be generated between the antenna's terminals. The feed line, or tranmission line, conveys the singal between the antena and the tranceiver. The feed line may include antenna coupling networks and/or waveguides. An antenna array refers to two or more antennas coupled to a common source or load so as to produce a directional radiation pattern. The spatial relationship between individual antennas contributes to the directivity of the antenna.
While the antenna disclosed herein is generic and may be applicable to a multitude of applications, one particular application that can immensely benefit from the subject antenna is the reception of satellite television (Direct Broadcast Satellite, or “DBS”), both in a stationary and mobile setting. Fixed DBS, reception is accomplished with a directional antenna aimed at a geostationary satellite. In mobile DBS, the antenna is situated on a moving vehicle (earth bound, marine, or airborne). In such a situation, as the vehicle moves, the antenna needs to be continuously aimed at the satellite. Various mechanisms are used to cause the antenna to track the satellite during motion, such as a motorized mechanism and/or use of phase-shift antenna arrays. Further general information about mobile DBS can be found in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,706, which is incorporated herein by reference.
One known two-dimensional beam steering antenna uses a phased array design, in which each element of the array has a phase shifter and amplifier connected thereto. A typical array design for planar arrays uses either micro-strip technology or slotted waveguide technology (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,019). With micro-strip technology, antenna efficiency greatly diminishes as the size of the antenna increases. With slotted waveguide technology, the systems incorporate complex components and bends, and very narrow slots, the dimensions and geometry of all of which have to be tightly controlled during the manufacturing process. The phase shifters and amplifiers are used to provide two-dimensional, hemispherical coverage. However, phase shifters are costly and, particularly if the phased array incorporates many elements, the overall antenna cost can be quite high. Also, phase shifters require separate, complex control circuitry, which translates into unreasonable cost and system complexity.
A technology similar to DBS, called GBS (Global Broadcast Service) uses commercial-off-the-shelf technologies to provide wideband data and real-time video via satellite to a diverse user community associated with the US Government. The GBS system developed by the Space Technology Branch of Communication-Electronics Command's Space and Terrestrial Communications Directorate uses a slotted waveguide antenna with a mechanized tracking system. While that antenna is said to have a low profile—extending to a height of “only” 14 inches without the radome (radar dome)—its size may be acceptable for military applications, but not acceptable for consumer applications, e.g., for private automobiles. For consumer applications the antenna should be of such a low profile as not to degrade the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle and not to significantly increase its drag coefficient.
Current mobile systems are expensive and complex. In practical consumer products, size and cost are major factors, and providing a substantial reduction of size and cost is difficult. In addition to the cost, the phase shifters of known systems inherently add loss to the respective systems (e.g., 3 dB losses or more), thus requiring a substantial increase in antenna size in order to compensate for the loss. In a particular case, such as a DBS antenna system, the size might reach 4 feet by 4 feet, which is impractical for consumer applications.
As can be understood from the above discussion, in order to develop a mobile DBS or GBS system for consumers, at least the following issues must be addressed: increased efficiency of signal collection, reduction in size, and reduction in price. Current antenna systems are relatively too large for commercial use, have problems with collection efficiency, and are priced in the thousands, or even tens of thousands of dollars, thereby being way beyond the reach of the average consumer. In general, the efficiency discussed herein refers to the antenna's efficiency of collecting the radio-frequency signal the antenna receives into an electrical signal. This issue is generic to any antenna system, and the solutions provided herein address this issue for any antenna system used for any application, whether stationary or mobile.